A Tribute to Ziva David
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: ncis! have you ever thought of what it would be like if Ziva David was dead? what would the others think of her death? Well this mini story will tell you what they all think. This is A Tribute to Ziva David NCIS!


Author's Note: i do not own NCIS and any of its characters( i wish i did though:P) And please no copy write. if you do like what is in my story and wish to use some lines from it please do not hesitate to review my story and i will be always happy to answer. Please also write reviews and tell me what you think since this is my first published story of NCIS that i have published on Fan Fiction, i would like to hear what you think weather you like it or not. with all my Reviews i will be always happy to answer them for you.

Hope you enjoy my story!!!

* * *

A Tribute to Ziva

Have you ever thought of what it would be like without Ziva David? What would the others think of her death; well this mini story will tell you what they all think. This is a tribute to Ziva. In this you will hear what the others think of ziva's death.

Tony:

Ziva was his partner, his team mate. As tony sat at his desk, he looked at the empty desk that was across the room. He now had to fight, fight not to cry.

As he sat at his desk he thought of all the things and all the memories that he and Ziva went through. He now regretted the times where he annoyed her with all of his movie sayings. All of the undercover missions they went on. Most of all he regretted she had died without knowing what it felt. What it felt to be loved, unconditionally. She didn't have anyone waiting for her to come home. She never knew what it felt like to have kids of her own.

But the last thing that he thought of was that she would never get to know how he truly felt, that he loved her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but now he would never get the chance to. Two of his close team mates were dead and now this would make it three. First Kate died then Jenny and now Ziva.

As he sat at his desk he thought of all these memories, but as he looked at his computer screen he saw a sticky note that had a number and a date on it. As he took the sticky note from his computer he looked at it for one last time and then did something he never thought he would do, he trashed it ripping it to shreds in his bare hands. He didn't want any number of another girl. He wanted Ziva back but for the last time he looked over at her desk he knew that she would be never coming back, she was dead.

McGee

To McGee Ziva was more then just a person, she was his Friend and Team Mate. And now he has lost Three. Ziva was always there for McGee no matter what. She would only call hI'm Proie sometimes only on the accessions. When McGee was upset at anytime, Ziva would always be the first person to cheer him up even in bad times. As McGee looked at himself in the mirror of the men's restrooms he thought of all these Memories. As McGee took one last hard look at himself he knew that even with Ziva gone, she would always be there with him no matter what and with that McGee smiled.

Abby

At First Abby hated Ziva. It was like she came in and took over Kate's job, but as the years went by Abby started to Love Ziva, Not like a sister but more like a friend. It was good to have Ziva around. Abby knew that if she was in any trouble Ziva would always help Abby no matter what. On her Birthday she would always bring Abby Black Roses. As Abby sat at her desk she thought of what it was going to be like without Ziva there. As she looked at her doors she knew that Ziva would never walk through them again. There was two people Abby loved that were dead and now this would make three.

Ducky

Ziva was more then a person, she was a friend and to Ducky she was more. If Ziva needed to talk she would go to ducky. It seemed that ducky knew what to do and say to her. It seemed that he and Ziva had something but you just never knew exactly what it was. There was something about Ziva that made her unique and he knew it.

As Ducky Looked at the body bag that was lying on the Table in front of him he knew that Ziva was in it. He never thought he would perform an autopsy on his own friend, let alone on two and now he had ziva's to do. Ziva's Autopsy was hard, harder then he had thought he would do and he had ever done and he hoped he'd never have to do another like it, ever again.

Gibbs

He hurt inside. He had lost two of his team mates before and now there was anther Ziva.

Ziva always thought of Gibbs as a Father, if at anytime she was upset he would be there waiting for her to come to him. All the times she'd cried into his shoulder searching for comfort, he would always be there and he would never back away. To Gibbs Ziva was more like a little sister. He couldn't just let her go; it was hard for him to move on. But as much as he wanted to cry he knew that he would have to try and stay strong for his team; they were taking it hard already especially Tony.

As Gibbs sat up in the Directors office, he got out a drink of Bourbon, poured it into his glass and downed it. His Team knew how Ziva died, it was an undercover mission she and tony were doing. It all had gone to plain up until this very point. There was nothing Tony could do to save her life, he had tried everything. As he looked at his empty glass that was in his hands he decided to pour himself another drink of bourbon but this time there was something special about this one. As he was about to drink it he said" This is for you Ziva" And with that it was gone.

The next thing Tony heard was the sound of a familiar voice calling him from across the room." Tony……..TONY" Ziva David called from behind her desk. As tony woke up with a startle he looked around the room. For a brief moment Tony didn't know where he was but soon later he realised that he was in the squad room." I must have dozed off" tony thought to himself with a puzzled explanation on his face. "Are you okay tony? You look like you have seen a goat" Ziva Said." The term is Ghost and I'm fine" tony said as he jumped out of his chair and headed towards Ziva. As Ziva saw tony stand up she then headed towards him. "I'm just Glad that everything is back to normal" Tony said with a grin on his face that made Ziva smile with him.

Fin


End file.
